The Dark Apprentice
by Allen F. Jones
Summary: Rumor has it, Zeref has a student. A very powerful and dangerous Apprentice. He has been hiding in the shadows, striking when no one expects, then hides once more. The Magic Council has been searching for seven years to find this Dark Apprentice. And now, he's come out of hiding. Along with many surprises no one even expected to see. The Dark Apprentice, is only a meer child.
1. Chapter 1

I gripped my spell book as I ducked and pushed my way through the crowds of people. If I got to the forest, then I'd be able to get away. I painted as I looked behind me to see one of them preparing to cast a spell. I had to do something. But what? Before I could actually do anything, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around my legs. I gasped in surprise and struggled. I wasn't gonna go to jail. Not now.

"Stand down, Miss Black." The leader said.

"Over my dead body." I said and smiled as one of the vines snapped.

"Magical plants taste awful!" Jade said. Thank goodness she was here. Jade is a black flying, talking cat with green eyes. As Jade broke the other one, I smiled and waved at them.

"That was fun, goodbye. Shadow Dragon Roar!" I roared. I would've done it sooner, but it wouldn't be very fun. And they would've made something to prevent me from using magic. I saw they're startled faces as they lowered they're shields. Don't think they were expecting that.

"Hurry up, child!" Jade yelled as she flew up and grabbed the back of my shirt. "Not up..." I groaned.

"Yes, up." Jade said.

I sighed and gripped my book as Jade lifted me up. I looked around for someplace for Jade to land before she lost her magic energy and dropped us down to the ground.  
"There!" I pointed. "An old cabin. Beside a field."

"I see it." Jade said and dove forward. I tensed up and closed my eyes. I'd never liked this kind of transportation. Or transportation of any form, for that matter. It either hurts my head, makes my stomach tie in a knot, or both. And if it's both, then I have to be near a window or something.

"It's gonna be a rough landing." Jade said as she ran into a thin branch and sent leaves everywhere.

"I noticed." I muttered and pulled a leaf off my face.

"Sorry." Jade said and landed in the big field. I rolled about a meter before actually stopping and I held my stomach. "Arg..." I muttered and laid on my back. "You okay?" I asked.

Jade walked over and nodded. "Yep."

"Good. Let's get inside that cabin." I said and stood up against the protests of my stomach.

Jade nodded and started running down a worn path towards the cabin. I ran behind her and barely saw a jumble of leaves fall in front a sign that said Natsu and Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched and looked around. It didn't look so old and broken inside. I looked around and sat down on a hammock hanging up against the wall.

"It seems rather clean here for it being old." Jade said.

I nodded. "I know. That worries me. I saw quite sign out there to. It said Natsu and Happy. Wonder if they live here."

"Who in they're right mind would live in surprise place that looks like this?" Jade said.

"Me." I said with a small smile.

"Besides you." Jade sighed.

"Natsu and Happy then." I said.

Jade sighed. "I was trying to make a point. But never mind."

I smiled sweetly. This was a normal thing we did. Argue over mmeaningless stuff like what food I should eat and who would live where. She is my only friend. Of course we'd do things like argue and laugh.

"You should get some rest." Jade said. "While you can. I'll take first watch."

"First watch?" I asked. "You should sleep to."

"But what if we're found?" Jade said.

"Then we'd wake up." I said simply.

"But-" "Don't make me put a sleeping spell on you." I interrupted.

Jade sighed. "Fine, fine. But only for a little bit."

"We'll be fine." I said with a confident smile. At least, I hoped it looked confident.  
Jade yawned and stretched out on a blue pillow. I smiled and laid down in the hammock. This would be the first time we both get some good rest in a while. Maybe coming to Magnolia wasn't such a bad idea. I yawned and curled up under my black cape and fell fast asleep.

"Who the heck are you?!" Came a loud voice.

I snapped awake and rolled/fell out of the hammock.

"Aaahh!" Jade screamed as she snapped awake. "Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question." Came a second voice.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I looked up to see a boy with spikey pink hair and brown eyes.

"Oh... great." I muttered.

"See, Alex! I told you I should've taken first watch." Jade yelled as she tried to fly around a blue cat. Who was also flying.

"Wait, Alex? That's your name?" The boy said.

I nodded and messed with my cape.

"That's a pretty cool name." The boy smiled. "I'm Natsu. And that's Happy."

"You two live here?" I asked softly. Natsu nodded. "Yep. I smelled someone in here while I was coming back to sleep. Sorry if I scared you."

I nodded, confused why he wasn't mad at me. And wait... "You smelled someone in here? Do I really stink that bad?"

"No. He's a Dragon Slayer. He has a really good sense of smell." Happy said.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" I asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yep." He smiled.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer to." I blurted out.

"Alex!" Jade said.

"What? That's awesome." Natsu said. "What kind of Dragon Slayer? I'm fire."

"Shadow." I said.

"Cool." Happy smiled. "Why are you in out house, though?" He asked.

"Oh, we just needed a place to rest up a bit. We were kicked out of our guild. And yeah." I nodded.

"Really? That's harsh." Natsu said.

"Oh! You can join our guild!" Happy said and flew onto Natsu's head.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Natsu said.

Jade flew over and landed next to me. "They're from Fairy Tail." She whisper yelled into my ear. "Say no."

"Sure." I smiled, ignoring Jade. "But sense I'm new to town, I might want to get to know my way around first."

Natsu nodded. "Okay. We can do that tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"What about you and Happy?" I asked.

"We'll be okay. We have a friend who let's us sleep over there." Natsu smiled. Happy chuckled. "Yeah."  
I nodded. I was just to tired to think about everything that could go wrong. I'll think about that tomorrow. "Okay. Night." I laid down and was half asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"You said you smelled Zeref." Happy said.

"I did. And still do. Maybe Gramps will have answers tomorrow." Natsu said and I heard the door close as he said that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Alex." Natsu said loudly as he opened up the door, letting in the morning sunlight.

I groaned and sat up. "Morning."

"Good morning." I heard Jade mutter. She still sounded irritated for my decision to trust them. I thought about what could happen overnight and I wondered who Gramps was. And he smelled Zeref. If he reported me then I wouldn't be here now. If he just did then where's the magic seals and stuff. So, by now, I was leaning towards trusting them. I just couldn't tell them my full name yet. I saw how many posters were up around town with my name on it. Thankfully, they don't know what I look like. Yet.

"My friend said she'll meet us at the guild hall." Natsu said and grabbed a few things. He took off his vest and put on a different one. "Let's go." He said.

I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Come on Jade."

"If I must." Jade sighed and brushed off her green dress.

"It won't be horrible." Happy said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Jade muttered and flew out the door.

"It's on the other side of town." Natsu said as he stepped outside. "Right on the hillside over there."

"Oh. Are we gonna have to go through town?" I asked.

"Or over." Happy said.

"Okay. I'd prefer over." I said.

Jade nodded. "It would be better."

"Okay." Natsu shrugged. "If you want."

Jade and Happy nodded and flew up. Jade grabbed me, choking me for a moment when she grabbed my cape, and Happy grabbed Natsu like they've done that thousands of times.

"Let's see how fast you two can go." Natsu smirked. "Happy." He said.

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled and shot away.

"Let's go Jade!" I smiled. How can I refuse a race?

Jade sighed and shot after the boys. I smiled and spread my arms out.

"You seem lighter." Jade said.

"You seem faster." I said. "What's your point?"

"My point is you seem more lively then usual. Usually you never crack a smile. A real one. Is it the Dragon Slayer and his pet?"

"Happy is not my pet!" Natsu called.

"Sorry!" Jade yelled.

"And to answer your question, it's not Natsu and Happy." I said. "It's the fact that I might actually have a chance at having a home. I lost my first home seven years ago when it sank below the ocean. And Raven Tail was a horrible place to call home. Fairy Tail might be more fun. If they're like what I've heard of them."

Jade nodded. "That makes sense. I remember finding you beside the ocean. You were so young. How old were you then? Five, six?"

"Six." I said with a soft smile. Jade nodded. "Yeah. You used to be so scared of hurting someone. You wouldn't dare to near anyone." She chuckled. "It was great watching you grow. Then when you finally got comfortable around people, the magic council started going after you." Jade sighed and slowed down. "You've been through some lot in your thirteen years of life."

I nodded and looked around as a lone building came into view. I watched as Happy slowed down until he flew beside me and Jade. "That's Fairy Tail." Natsu said. "What do ya think?"

"It looks cool." I said. It did look old and run down. But it couldn't be that bad.

"Just come on in." Natsu said as Happy set him down. "No one will mind."

I nodded and looked around. The sun was just showing through the trees and making the grass surrounding the building shine slightly. I followed Natsu down the stone path and the noise got louder as we got closer. Natsu kicked open the door with a wide smile. "Hey guys!"

 **A/N: Sorry if this sucks so far guys. I'm 100% new to this and am learning the ropes and stuff. (Whatever you call it) So, any feedback is highly appreciated. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

There were many, "Hey Natsu." In reply.

"Do you always have to kick down the door?" Said an annoyed boy.

"You've late." Said a girl. "You said you had to grab something at your house. What took so long?"

I yelled in surprise because before I knew it, Natsu had his hands on my shoulders and was holding me in front of him. And everyone was staring at me. There was so many people there.

Jade flew above Natsu and landed in front of me. "This is Alex, and I'm Jade. She doesn't like people starting at her." Jade said and crossed her arms over her small chest.

A young girl about my age walked forward.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Wendy. And this is my friend, Carla." She pointed to a white cat who walked beside Wendy.

I nodded, noting down their names. It was good to see someone around my age here. That's so plus.

"I have a bad feeling coming from her." Carla said quietly.

"Hi there. I'm Lucy." Said a blond girl who looked maybe 18. "Any friend of Natsu is a friend of mine." She smiled.

I nodded and turned to a guy as he stepped up behind Lucy. I tilted my head to see him in nothing but his boxers.

Lucy turned around and elbowed him. "Your clothes, Gray!"

"Dang it!" Gray said and ran back to his seat and started looking for his clothes.  
I smiled slightly. How did he not know he took off his clothes.

Natsu smiled and started pointing out everyone. I only caught a few names. Mirajane, Cana, Elfman, Romeo, Levi, Gajeel, and Laxus. They all seemed like nice people. Maybe I will have a home here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alex." Said a voice behind everyone else.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu smiled. Mirajane and Levi moved out of the way and a very shorthand walked through. "I'm Master Macarov. Master of Fairy Tail." He said.

I nodded. This short man was the Master Macarov Master Ivan was talking about? I don't know if I fully believed it. But, I learned that looks can be deceiving. So I wasn't gonna judge him just yet.

"Mind if we go for a walk for a while? Alone." He added with a meaningful look at Natsu.

I nodded. "Sure."

"You can come to, Jade." Macarov said.

I smiled slightly. I would feel better if Jade came with. "See ya, Natsu." I said as I followed Macarov outside.

Natsu smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I hoped he'd still be my friend if I don't make it into Fairy Tail.

"Now, child." Macarov said calmly once we walked a good distance from the doorway. "Why are you here."

"Well," I started. "When I heard about Fairy Tail from Natsu, I thought it would be nice to at least try and get in."

"No, that's not what I meant." Macarov said. "I meant, why did you come to Magnolia? Didn't you think that you'd be caught easier here?"

"What?" I said.

"You can't play dumb with me. I know you're Alexandra Black. The one trained by Zeref himself. The one wanted by the magic council." Macarov said.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's okay. No need to apologize." Macarov said. He stopped in front of me and turned to look at me. "I think of everyone in Fairy Tail as my child. As annoying as they may be at times, they're all family. And I know that's what you want. That's what everyone wants. Weather they realize it or not. You want a place to call home."

I smiled slightly. He was right. I did want a place to call home. But would he be willing to accept me? He knows who I am.

"I am willing to provide the home you seek. That is, if you don't cause us to much trouble with the magic council. They don't like us as it stands."

I looked down at him in surprise. "You are?"

He nodded. "I am."

I smiled and nodded. "I won't cause you guys trouble. I'll hang low. I won't use dark magic around others."

He smiled lightly and nodded. "Welcome to Fairy Tail then, Alex."


	5. Chapter 5

"That's great!" Natsu said with a wide smile. "I knew you'd make it!"

"Congratulations." Lucy smiled. "I'll go get the things to get your mark."

I nodded and smiled. When Macarov and I walked back in, all Macarov did was nod and everyone smiled and started talking again. Natsu ran up to me and sat me down with his friends, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. I was already accepted as a part of their family. It felt great. Nothing like Raven Tail.

"What color do you want?" Lucy asked and showed mme the many colors I could choose from.

"How about this one." I pointed to a dark blue.

"Okay." Lucy nodded. "Where do you want it?"

"Um," I looked around. There were so many places to put it. I pointed to a small section on my neck that was always visible for some reason. "Right here."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Hold still." I felt the cold ink press up against my skin and it seemed to fade into my skin as Lucy finished.

"There you go, Alex " Lucy stepped back. "Looks pretty cool."

"Thanks." I smiled. I looked over at Jade to see Mirajane was giving Jade a mark on her back. It was official. We were Fairy Tail Wizards.

"What kind of magic can you do?" Erza asked.

"Shadow Dragon Slayer." I said. "But I'm not really good at it."

"That's fine." Natsu said. "I can help with that." Natsu smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks. What do you usually do here, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, we hang out." Gray said. "And take jobs together. That's how we earn money."

"Speaking of money," Lucy said. "I need money for this month's rent."

"Okay." Erza stood up. "Guess we should go look at what jobs that are available."

Natsu smiled and nodded as he ran to a board. I walked up behind him and read some of the posters hanging there.

"Translate this phrase?" I read.

"Oh boy. Not one of those." Gray said

"What's so bad about it?" Happy asked. "I had a great time the last time we did that."

"Well, some of us didn't." Lucy said. "I didn't fancy being in Gray's body."

"That really happened?" Wendy asked.

"That sounds like an everyday crazy thing to me." Carla said.

Jade smiled. "Poor you, Lucy. Who's body did Natsu get stuck in?"

"Loke's" Natsu said, his eyes still glued to the board.

"Who's Loke?" I asked, looking around at everyone. I didn't remember any Loke during the introductions.

"It's a long story." Lucy said. "He basically was a Celestial Spirit stuck out of the Celestial World."

I nodded. Though it made no sense to me. It might later if I read a few books or something.

"How about this one?" Natsu said. "We have to catch some dude who's going to a ball, it looks like. That's a strange place to go if you're trying not to be seen."

Erza nodded. "Sounds easy enough. Alex can come along and get a taste of her first job."

"What?" I said. I knew I was now a part of the guild, but I don't know if I should be taking a job on my first day.

"Yeah. Great idea. The ball's not until next Saturday. She'll be used to everything by then." Natsu smiled and took down the poster. "It's ours now."

"Well, Natsu." Lucy said. "If we're going to a ball, we should probably get ready for it. Like, learning how to dance."

"Oh.." Natsu said. "I don't wanna dance though."

"You're gonna have to if we're going to catch this guy." Gray said.

"As if you know how to dance." Natsu said.

"And you do?" Gray countered.

"Not yet, no." Natsu said. "But I bet I'm still better. And when Lucy teaches me, I'll be one hundred times better then you."

"Is it like this a lot?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Quiet so." Carla answered.

"I would say I don't know how to dance either, but I don't really want to learn." I whispered to Wendy.

"I know how you feel." She whispered back.

"Well," Erza said. "Let's go get started outside."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. C'mon Natsu. Dancing isn't that hard."

"I hope so." I muttered and followed them outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not to wear dresses though." I said to Lucy as Cancer did my hair.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "You look adorable."

"I've never really worn one before, though. Looks like you can easily trip." I picked up a part of the baby blue dress, partially out of boredom, partially to see how it felt.

"You'll be fine out there." Lucy said. "Don't worry."

"It's not that." I said. "You said the man we're after can mimic your magic, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. But most likely one of us will end up with him. I heard your magic is pretty powerful."

"I've barely been training, though." I said.

"Natsu told me a few things he found out while teaching you. You seem in more control of it then you let on." Lucy said.

"All done." Cancer said and stepped back. "What'd ya think, baby?"

"It looks great." Lucy smiled. "Thanks Cancer."

I nodded. "Thanks." It was still weird talking to Celestial spirits like Cancer and Plue. Plue I actually didn't mind. He was a cute little fella. But Virgo was kind of weird. She keeps asking Lucy to punish her. Why would you want that? And Lucy introduced me to Loke. The one Natsu switched bodies with. He was pretty cool. He's known as Leo the Lion in the Celestial World. Pretty awesome that he is a member of Fairy Tail.

"Come on, the boys will be waiting." Erza said from outside the tent thing we were in.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed Lucy out to the large ballroom. I'm not kidding. It was huge! There were couples dancing on floating platforms above everyone. I didn't want to get on one of those.

"Look they're the boys." Wendy said and pointed through the crowd.

It was surprising to see Natsu and Gray in a suit. Well, for me it was. I usually saw Gray with no clothes. And Natsu didn't seem like someone who'd wear a fancy suit.

"Let's go to them." Lucy said.

I nodded. "Good idea."

"I hope no one proposes to us while we're here." Erza said. "We're beautiful, that's a given."

"What?" I turned to look at her.

"I bet, hope she's kidding." Wendy said.

I nodded. "Let's try to stick together."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. That's a pretty good idea. Do you think there's a chance someone will ask one of us to dance?"

I shrugged and headed to a table up against the far wall. "Maybe. It's very likely some people brought they're kids along."

Wendy walked beside me and looked around. "Poor guy." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"He's dancing with Erza." Wendy pointed upwards.

I nodded, remembering how Erza danced during the supposed dance lesson. "Poor guy." I said.

"Excuse me lady's." Said a voice behind us.

I turned around to see a boy maybe Wendy and my age.

"Hi." Wendy smiled.

"Mind if I dance with one of you?" The boy asked.

I nodded. "I mind." I muttered.

"Great. Have fun." Wendy said and nudged me forward.

"Wait. That's not-" I said as the boy put his hands in mine and we were lifted up. I tensed up a bit and I felt the boy rub my palms.

"It's okay." He said. "You won't fall."

I nodded. "Okay." I smiled slightly at him.

I trusted him, but I just had a feeling.

"Alex!" Came a voice in my head. "That's Velveno."

It took me a moment to realize he just said that the boy I'm dancing with is the guy we're after. I stepped back and let go of his hands in surprise. No way! He can change what he looks like?

The boy smiled and jumped backwards. "I'm me again!" He said with a smile.

I breathed deeply and shouted, "Shadow Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" He yelled.

"Whoa." I muttered. If he copied my magic, did he also copy the dark magic I know? If he then that's not good.

"Ice-Make:" Gray said, suddenly beside me.

I stepped back and watched as everyone took a swing at Velveno(?) I forget what his name is already.

"Trust me, the last thing I want is to brawl with you." The man said.

"What?" Natsu said.

Then the man started explaining himself. Why he did, what he did.

I smiled to myself. That was so sweet. The two got engaged and everyone was happy. Accept the Duke who didn't even give us the money. That's rude, if you ask me. But, it was still very fun. Lucy got Natsu to dance, Erza danced with the duke's daughter, Wendy got to dance with the boy (the real one), Happy got to dance with Jade, and I danced with Elfman. I was just glad he didn't step on my feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is like a back story for Alex. I was thinking maybe this could be a chance for you guys to get to know Alex better. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Widen your legs a little bit more." Zeref said. "Like this." He stood with his feet apart and watched as Alex copied him with a smile. "Good." He nodded. "Now, rotate your hands in a circular motion, no not like that. Slower. And your hands should meet like this." He held his hands out with the hand on top with his index and middle finger pointing up, and his bottom hand had the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downward.

Alex nodded and turned away from him, having previously seen the destruction of the spell and not wanting to hit him on accident.

She has been training with Zeref on Tenrou Island for about a year now. She had came here on accident, seeking a place to call home after her dad disappeared. She stumbled across Zeref and she liked him the moment she saw him. He looked kind, nice, and kind of sad at the same time. She, being a five year old, had decided to stay and try to make the sadness go away.

Zeref taught her what he called, Dark Arts, sense their second month together. The first month was used to train physically and get in shape. She had learned lots of cool spells sense then. Death Orb, Shadow Prison, and lots more. Zeref was now teaching her Death Pillar.

"Focus." Zeref said. "The only thing moving should be your shoulders. Focus on that tree in front of you."

Alex nodded as her hands came together. "Death Pillar." She muttered and a large beam of black light came up from the ground and splintered the tree into a million pieces.

"Stay still until the spell is finished." Zeref yelled above the noise.

Alex froze and watched the light disappear and soon the clearing they were practicing in fell silent.

Zeref walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "That was a great job for your first try." He said. "You should rest. We'll work on your Dragon Slayer magic tomorrow."

Alex nodded and stretched. "That was tiring..." She said and smiled up at him. "And awesome."

He nodded and smiled lightly. "Only use that spell if you wish to cause someone immense pain then death. So, I'd suggest to never use it."

Alex nodded. "I don't see how anyone can survive that."

Zeref nodded. "No one can."

"Oh. Well, goodnight, Zeref." Alex smiled and stretched before heading towards her makeshift bed in the trees.

Zeref nodded and headed towards his. "Goodnight."

 _ **The next day...**_

"You need to leave." Zeref said.

"Where were you?" Alex asked with a thankful sigh. "I was getting worried something happened."

Zeref waved his hand. "There was a problem and I took care of it. Now, remember who Acnolgia is?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. The freaky over powered Dragon."

"He's coming." Zeref said with a sigh.

"What?! Why?" Alex gasped.

"He's been called..." Zeref said. "Come on. You must leave."

"What about you?" Alex said. "I don't wanna leave you."

"I'll see you again." He said.

"Promise?" Alex said with watery eyes.

Zeref nodded. "Promise."

Alex smiled and hugged him tightly. "Will I be able to come back when he goes away?"

"No. The island will be sunk by then. I can't answer any more questions. You must go." He said. Alex nodded in answer, knowing she couldn't argue forever. "Take this with you." Zeref added as Alex turned and started to run.

"What? My notebook!" Alex said in surprise as Zeref held out the black and green notebook from his pocket. "I wrote down everything you need to know in here. Think of it as your personalized spell book." He put it in her coat pocket. "Keep it safe. There are people out there who would kill to get that off your hands."

Alex nodded. "I promise."

Zeref nodded. "Remember. We'll see each other again. Goodbye for now."

Alex nodded again and started running again. She held back tears, thinking they were unnecessary and useless. She grabbed the old raft that she used to get to the island a year ago and pushed off. She looked around and saw Zeref boarding another boat. A much bigger one. And he looked mad.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled and sat up from my spot under a tree as Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Gray come down the path.

"Welcome back. How'd it go?"

"It went pretty well if you ask me." Wendy smiled as she held a stack of papers.

"Wendy got a whole book of cool spells." Natsu said.

"Cool." I smiled.

Sense I started hanging out in the guild hall with everyone, I've been learning things from listening to conversations. It appears that Natsu, Gray, Macarov, Wendy, Laxus, Mirajane, Lucy, and lots more disappeared seven years ago when an island called Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia. And from what I've heard, that's the same island I was trained with Zeref on. Were they all really on the island when I left? It was just confusing for me. They actually survived to. And apparently they haven't aged a single bit either. So technically everyone accept Romeo is older then me. At least, I think Romeo is about my age.

"We are not going through that again! I forbid it!" I heard Macao yell from inside the guild hall.

"You're not the Master anymore! You don't make up the rules!" Romeo yelled back.

"Let's go see what that's about." Happy said as he flew into the doorway. "Hello! We're back!" He smiled.

"Oh, hi." A guy I think his name was... Max, said.

"What're they flapping their gums about this time?" Gray asked.

"Seems like a regular teenage rebellion." Carla shrugged. "Clothes, Gray!"

Gray sighed.

"It's Macarov's rules now, dad. We can become the top dogs of Fiore again!" Romeo said with a smile.

"I'm not going through that hell again." A few people muttered. Everyone else agreed.  
"But we have the Tenrou Team! Natsu, Erza and all of them. We can't loose with them on our team! " Romeo said.

I nodded. He had a point there.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Macao said. "They're behind on training for seven years."

"I agree with you, fourth master." Macarov said.

"I'd like you to not call me that, sixth master." Macao answered.

"When does this thing go down, Romeo?" Natsu asked.

"And what is it?" Lucy asked.

"I know what he's talking about." I said to Lucy. "They're called the Grand Magic Games."

"That sounds pretty cool." Lucy nodded.

"I like playing games." Wendy said.

"It takes place in three months." Romeo said.

"Perfect! enough time to practice a little." Natsu said.

"Now wait a moment!" Macao said. "What makes you think we're even going? Every time Fairy Tail has entered, we've been in dead last."

I covered my ears as people started arguing. I had watched the games from a distance every year. And yes, Fairy Tail was humiliated every single time. But now, I'm actually a part of Fairy Tail. Who is currently known as the weakest guild in Fiore.  
"We have to start training ASAP!" Natsu said with a wide smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled.

"I know the perfect place to go!" Erza said. "The beach!"

"Really? We're gonna train at the beach?" Lucy asked with a smile. I uncovered my ears and walked over to the large circle as they talked.

"You can come to, Alex!" Natsu said with a wide smile. "I can't wait to see your magic."

"Oh. Um, okay. If you guys want..." I said. I was just curious what they were talking about. I didn't expect to be invited to join them.

"Of course!" Natsu said, his smile still on his face. "Let's go!" He said excitedly and started running towards the door.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Lucy smiled. "Wait up Natsu." She said before running after him.

I looked up at Erza who was grabbing a large wagon full of things. "We don't want to be left behind." She said with a smile. "Let's go."

I nodded and started running after them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, show me what ya got!" Natsu said.

I looked down at my hands. "But I don't think I can fight yet."

"Come on." Natsu said. "You're a Dragon Slayer right?"

I nodded. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Show me something." Natsu said.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy said. "How about I train with Alex?"

Natsu nodded. "Fine. But I'm expecting a fight." He said with a smile. "Come on, Happy!" He called as he turned around and started running.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a smile as he flew after Natsu.

I sighed in relief and looked up at Lucy. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go somewhere where it's a little quieter." She said. "Where's Jade anyway?"

I shrugged. "Either fishing, swimming, or flying." I said as I looked around. "And where is quiet?"

"Over there." Lucy pointed to a smaller spot of land a little ways off shore.

I nodded. "Looks pretty peaceful."

Lucy nodded. "You don't get many chances at peace and quiet with this guild."

I nodded with a small smile. "I noticed."

"Let's go. You don't mind swimming, do you?" Lucy asked as she pulled her hair up out of her face.

I shook my head and took off my thick clothes so all I had on was my pants, and a gray shirt. "Perfectly fine by me."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Let's go." She said and dove into the water.

I didn't realize we were on a cliff of sorts and the water was deep right below us. I jumped down after Lucy came to the surface again with a smile.

"So, what kind of magic do you use again?" Lucy asked once we got into the island.

"Shadow Dragon Slayer." I said.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Lucy nodded. "What kind of spells can you do? Some type of roar I'm guessing?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you show me?" Lucy sat down in the sand and stretched out.

"Um, sure." I said. I was more comfortable with Lucy then hyper Natsu. It might be because Lucy isn't asking me to fight her. I looked around and "ate" the shadow of a nearby palm tree. "Shadow Dragon, Roar!" I yelled. I looked at the tree and saw its leaves were all shriveled up and the bark peeling off. Dang it.

"Whoa. Is it supposed to do that?" Lucy asked.

 _No. No it wasn't._ "Yeah." I lied. I was so used to the Dark Magic that now it's effecting every other spell I do. Just great.

"That's pretty awesome." Lucy smiled. "Can you do anything else like that?"

"Um... no..." I said. I _could_. Just didn't _want_ to.

"Okay. I can see why you don't really like to battle your friends. That would hurt even Natsu." She smiled.

"You really think so?" I smiled.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah." I smiled and sat down beside Lucy as she started to train with Capricorn. I moved out of the way as Capricorn instructed and did my best to listen from where I was. All in all the day was fun.

Then, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits showed up.

We were all gathered, ready for the end of the day. When a serious voice came from behind everyone. "Princess. We need you and your friends urgently." It was Virgo.

"What do ya need?" Lucy turned around.

"The Celestial World is falling apart." Virgo said.

"What? How can we help?" Lucy asked.

"I need you to come with me." Virgo said.

"To the Celestial World? I thought humans couldn't go without dying."

"There is one way. You need to wear clothes from the Celestial World."

"That simple?" I asked.

"Apparently." Lucy said.

"Let's go!" Natsu said.

"Okay." Virgo said then I was surrounded by a bright light.

I closed my eyes and waited until it goes away. I looked down at myself to see my clothes have changed into a blue dress with glittery yellow lining. Not my style, but I can live with it.

"Look at this place!" I heard Jade gasp beside me. I looked at her to see she was in a shiny green dress with golden flower designs. It fit her style.

"Welcome to the Celestial World." Someone said behind me. "You're Loki, right?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"You said the Celestial World was falling apart." Jade said. "It looks just fine to me."

"Well, I lied." Virgo said.

"What?" Lucy said. "Then why are we here?"

"To welcome you and your friends back." Said a huge voice.

"Big mustache!" Happy said and Natsu started giggling.

I rolled my eyes at them. The huge floating guy with a a big mustache, as Happy pointed out, said a few things, then everyone started talking at once. I covered my ears and went to a corner. Apparently a party just started. I wasn't a party person.

"puu-puun" I looked beside me to see a Plue like creature. I picked him up and smiled slightly. She looked really cute. She had a pink bow on her head and a light skin color. I hung out with the other spirits for the rest of the party. Which had delicious food and a whole bunch of talking.


End file.
